Maybe,I'm not Your Prince
by Himetsuka
Summary: Aku punya alasan mengapa aku disini, ya alasanku adalah/Tangan kami masih bergandengan. Dan itu tidak masalah bagi kami./Dia ada untukku, dan dia akan selamanya menjadi temanku, sekalipun sifat datar dan irit bicaranya itu terkadang menyebalkan...


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maybe, I'm not a your Prince**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teriknya mentari tak membuatku lelah untuk tetap berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha High School. Aku punya alasan mengapa aku disini, ya alasanku adalah…

"Sasuke-Kuuuuuuuuun !"

Seorang gadis manis berambut bublegum berlari kencang sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya meneriakkan namaku.

"Dia" sambungku pelan.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun. Aku ada rapat osis tadi."

Dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya dia memohon untuk ku maafkan. Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak masalah menunggunya berapa lamapun,asalkan dia akhirnya datang atau punya alasan untuk tak bisa hadir disetiap hariku.

Wajahnya yang memelas minta maaf itu … Jika aku bukan Uciha, sudah ku cubit pipi chubbynya dan kucium dahi lebarnya, dan berkata, "kau manis sekali". Tapi, bukan Uciha namanya jika terang-terangan aku melakukannya.

"Sasuke-Kun ?" Ia menatap ku heran.

"Hn, ayo pulang !"

Segera ku tarik pergelangan tangannya dan membuatnya mengikuti langkahku. Hening, hanya ada suara udara yang berhembus disekitar kami. Belum ada yang membuka suara. Tangan kami masih bergandengan. Dan itu tidak masalah bagi kami.

"Sasuke-kun ? Kau ngambek ya ?"

"Hn."

"Hn itu artinya iya apa tidak ?" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, ia kesal.

"Tidak. Sakura berhenti manyun seperti itu ! Kau terlihat semakin jelek."

"Issh, bilang saja sebetulnya kau mau bilang aku cantik kan ?" Dengan percaya dirinya Sakura berujar.

Kalimatnya membuatku sedikit tersentak. Aku tau dia hanya bercanda tapi kurasa itu cukup berefek untuk jantungku.

Aku Sasuke Uciha sejak kecil berteman dekat dengan Sakura Haruno. Berada di sekolah yang sama, dan rumah yang bersebelahan membuat kami sudah seperti keluarga. Kami saling berbagi dalam segala hal, dia selalu ada untukku dan aku selalu berusaha untuk selalu bersamanya. Ya, karena aku menyimpan perasaan padanya itu sebabnya aku tak ingin ada siapapun yang menganggunya atau membuatnya menangis. Siapapun yang membuatnya menangis mereka selalu babak belur karena ku hajar. Begitulah sampai sekarang hubungan kami hanyalah sebagai teman masa kecil bukan sepasang kekasih. Karena bagiku bisa berada disampingnya dan melindunginya serta diterima masuk dalam kehidupannya itu saja sudah cukup. Lagipula sulit bagiku untuk mengatakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, kalau aku sangat mencintai Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun,Sudah sampai rumah sampai kapan gandengan terus?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Hn, cepat masuk kerumahmu sana !" Balasku datar.

"Kau juga, cepat masuk kekandangmu sana !" Ia berlari masuk kerumahnya sambil tertawa riang, sebelum aku sempat membalas omongannya tadi.

"Dasar !" Gumamku pelan.

Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung menuju kamarku. Ayah dan Ibu ku sedang ada dinas diluar saat ini aku hanya sendirian di rumah. Kurebahkan tubuhku kekasur empukku yang benar-benar membuatku ingin menutupkan mataku dan segera tidur, sebelum itu kuletakkan tas sekolahku ke atas meja belajarku,dan segera mengganti pakaian seragamku dengan kaos dan celana pendek.

Tiiiiiit…tiiiiiiit…tuuuuut…..

Baru saja ingin terlelap kedalam mimpi suara dering sms membuatku terpaksa membuka mataku.

_**From : Sakura Haruno**_

_** Terimakasih mau menungguku sampai siang ya ^^ **_

_**Kau teman abadiku**_

Aku tersenyum melihat deretan tulisan di layar ponselku. Segera kuketik balasan untuk pengirim pesan yang menganggu waktu tidurku.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**From : Uciha Sasuke-kun**_

_**Hn, tak perlu berterimakasih, cukup bayar dengan minuman kaleng besok !**_

Aku Sakura Haruno…

Tersenyum sambil melihat layar ponsel yang memperlihatkan deretan kata singkat yang dikirim oleh teman terbaikku, teman sejatiku, yang takkan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya di setiap hariku.

Dia ada untukku, dan dia akan selamanya menjadi temanku, sekalipun sifat datar dan irit bicaranya itu terkadang menyebalkan. Dia tetap teman terbaikku yang selalu menjaga dan melindungiku. Dia Sasuke Uciha, aku menyayanginya sebagai Kakak bagiku.

_** To Be Continued...**_

_**Selesai jugamaaf jika terdapat typo dan semacamnya.**_

_**Review ya ^^**_


End file.
